dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Dragon Ball metaseries based on the manga by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in Daizenshuu #7 and in the "DBGT Perfect File" books While some events and characters not canonical to the original manga are given (Garlic Jr., Cooler, Pikkon, Dragon Ball GT, etc.), others, such as all other movie characters and their history, have been included. Pre Dragon Ball *'Over 100 million years B.C.' Earliest Kais are thought to exist. *'About 75 Million years B.C.' The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword. *'About 5 Million years B.C.' The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty Majin Buu. Buu destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Two of the five Supreme Kais are killed by the demon. South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai are absorbed, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'Tens of thousands of years B.C.' Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the living world and the "Other World". *'4237 B.C.' Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to the Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'739 B.C.' Jadoushin (Princess Snake) becomes the Princess of Snake Way, and settles in her castle along-side of it. *'251 B.C.' Hirudegarn is born by the power of black magicians on the planet Konats. Tapion and Minosha defeat him with magic ocarinas. Tapion and Minosha head to completely opposite sides of the universe. *'Approximately 238 B.C.' The Legendary Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'Approximately 250 A.D.' Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune telling business. *'261 A.D.' King Yemma travels the Snake Way to get training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life giving Ajisa plants, causing a droughtcitation needed. Kattatsu sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death. But the storms stop and no one follows the child. The child faces problems and is forced to make a landing on the planet Earth. The young Namek's name is unknown. *'430 A.D.' Master Roshi is born. *'431 A.D.' The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. *'448 A.D.' Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Mutaito. He falls in love with Fan-Fan. *'459 A.D.' Master Shens brother, Mercenary Tao, is born. *'461 A.D.' Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Kattas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami. The evil in Kami's heart leaves him and forms King Piccolo. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Denshi Jar by Mutaito's Mafuba technique. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'474 A.D.' The demon king Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Approximately 550 A.D.' The first Saiyans land on Planet Vegeta in a mysterious ship. *'553 A.D.' Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Approximately 650 A.D.' Roshi finds the 3-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his beach. *'650 A.D. May 7th' The first Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. *'658 A.D.' Grandpa Gohan is born. *'662 A.D.' **Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'698 A.D.' Boss Rabbit is born. *'715 A.D.' Emperor Pilaf is born. *'720-730 A.D.'] The Saiyans unite and begin a war against the Tuffles for control of Planet Plant. The Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi is killed. The Tsufuru are completely destroyed by the Saiyans. The Saiyans take control of the planet and rename it Vegeta. The Saiyans are approached by the Arcosians and offered technology in exchange for help finding a new world for the Arcosians to live on. The Saiyans begin space travel and meet aliens from other planets. *'722 A.D.' General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. *'730 A.D.' Tao Pai Pai begins his career as a mercenary. *'731 A.D.' The Saiyans begin their partnership with the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. *'732 A.D.' The birth of Prince Vegeta. *'733 A.D.' Bulma, Yamcha, Lunch and Tien are born. *'733 A.D. May 8th' Earth's current king is sworn in. *'Approximately 735 A.D.' Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. It begins a period of controlled chaos. *'Unknown date: between 732 & 737 A.D.' The birth of Prince Table. *'734 A.D.' Hoy claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion. *'736 A.D.' Krillin is born. *'737 A.D.' : The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is born. : The universe's savior, Goku is born. :Bardock (Goku's father) and his team conquer Planat Kanassa, Bardock is given the power of foresight. :Frieza orders for Bardock's squads execution. The entire team except Bardock, are slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him. :Broly and his father are trialed and put to death, they are thrown into a wasteland. :Goku is placed in a Saiyan Space pod and launched to Earth just as Bardock is landing on Vegeta. :King Vegeta is assassinated by Frieza :Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's ship but is unsuccessful, he then uses a large energy bomb to destroy Planet Vegeta, almost all the Saiyans are killed. :Cooler, Frieza's brother allows Goku's space pod to flee as it would be his brothers burden, not his. :Prince Vegeta and Nappa are informed of Vegeta's destruction. :Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. *'738 A.D.' Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. *'739 A.D.' A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Mount Ryokei, where Gyumao and his daughter live in a castle, on fire. Gyumao and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mount Fryingpan. *'740 A.D.' Oolong is born. Krillin begins his training at the Orinji Temple. A parasitic organism with mind control abilities, and the racial memory of the Tsufuru stored in it, arrived on planet M-2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite, and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. *'743 A.D.' Puar is born. *'743-747 A.D.' Senbei Norimaki creates Arale and the story of Dr. Slump begins and ends. *'747 A.D.' Yamcha meets Puar. *'748 A.D.' The phoenix Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Later, while gathering mushrooms, he discovers a baby sea turtle who got lost. *'749 A.D.' During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *'Sometime in 749 A.D.' Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'749 A.D. 22 August' Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. Dragon Ball *'749 A.D. September 1st' Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. Bulma meets Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 2nd' In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 5th' Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong and an old woman gives him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 6th' Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and fights quickly with him, only to have it end in a draw. *'749 A.D. September 9th' Goku defeats Yamcha. Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into an Oozaru, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'749 A.D. September 10th' Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a maid for him, named Lunch. Later, Roshi moves his house to an island and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'749 A.D. September 11th' Roshi, Krillin and Lunch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'749 A.D. September 14th At 4:30 AM' Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They will spend the next eight months training this way. *'749 A.D. October 2nd' The second term of school begins at West City Senior High School. *'750 A.D. April 6th' Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *'750 A.D. April 18th' Commander Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'750 A.D. May 6th' Goku, Krillin and Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'750 A.D. May 7th' The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. Goku, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chi-chi meet again in the Gyū-Maō's village. *'750 A.D. May 8th' In a single day, Goku destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. *'750 A.D. May 9th At 11:02 AM' Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku and Blue Shogun fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale-chan beats Blue by herself. Tao Pai Pai kills Blue Shogun with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. Goku is beaten almost to death by Tao Pai Pai at the base of []Karin Tower]]. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'750 A.D. May 10th' Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Karin Tower and begins his training which is to take the Holy Water from Karin. *'750 A.D. May 12th' After 3 days of training, Goku finally gets the Holy Water. He's surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. Goku kills Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Uranai Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead Grandpa Gohan. *'750 A.D. July' The raining season begins in Namu's village. *'Between 750 and 753 A.D.' Goku begins his training which is to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Goku meets Chintaiken and and fights Tenron in the Gozen-Jiai contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights the lord of the Demon World, Shura. Goku saves Inoshikachou and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'753 A.D. May 5th' Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai will take place. *'753 A.D. May 7th' The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in a close second. Krillin is killed and Piccolo Daimao appears. *'753 A.D. May 8th' Celebration of 20 years under the ruler ship of the king of Earth. *'753 A.D. May 9th' Goku kills Piccolo Daimao. Piccolo dies and lives again by giving birth to his reincarnation Piccolo. Goku reaches Kami's Palace and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'756 A.D. May 7th' The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai begins. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-chi after their fight in the tournament. Goku defeats Piccolo and wins the tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chi chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps Gyumao inside with Chi chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi chi must search for the Basho Sen to put out the magic flames. *'756 A.D. May 8th' Chi chi learns how to be a good bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Basho fan on the flames, but it doesn't work. He finds the flames are a result of a leak in the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the other side of the World. Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandpa again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around Gyumao's castle. Goku and Chi chi are married. *'757 A.D. May' Goku's first son Gohan and the future ruler of Earth Dende, are born. *'761 A.D.' Garlic Jr., son of Garlic, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for immortality. He opens a portal to the Dead Zone, and is trapped inside of it by Gohan, after a fight with Goku and Piccolo. *'760-770 A.D.' Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his great powers to complete the conquest of planet M2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Bebi. Dragon Ball Z *'761 A.D. October 12th' Raditz arrives to retrieve his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa stop at a small planet named Arlia. After finding the planet in unsuitable condition for sale, they destroy the planet. After this, they go into a state of suspended animation in a cold sleep, headed for the planet Earth. A period of several months Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. Gohan becomes home sick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. *'762 A.D. March' Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Yajirobe are training at Kami's Lookout. *'762 A.D.' April 29th Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. *'762 A.D. May 9th' Goku finally catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. *'762 A.D. May 23rd' Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'762 A.D. May' Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha make a spiritual travel to the old Vegeta-sei(Plant-sei). They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyans. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard. *'762 A.D. November 2nd' Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai. *'762 A.D. November 3rd' Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. They battle the Saibamen, and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face off against the Saiyan, Nappa. , and Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are all killed. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. :A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *'762 A.D. November 4th' Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the East City Hospital. *'762 A.D. November 7th' Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'762 A.D. November 9th' The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'762 A.D. November???' :Dr. Wheelo is freed from his icy jail, he begins looking for the worlds strongest fighter. He is later defeated by Goku and the other Z Fighters. :Turles invades Earth. Is later defeated by Goku. :Lord Slug arrives on Earth, he is killed by Goku. 762 A.D. November 14th' Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. *'762 A.D. November 21st' Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79. *'762 A.D. December 13th' Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'762 A.D. December 18th' Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. Dende takes Krillin to meet Guru. Piccolo, Tien, Chaiozu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha HZ. By using the Kamehameha he is able to escape a fiery demise. : Vegeta kills Cui *'762 A.D. December 19th' Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes his beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him. *'762 A.D. December 20th' Vegeta tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon for the second time and kills him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. By Frieza's order, The Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed, they leave for Namek. *'762 A.D. December 23rd' Goku completes his training under 100g gravity. *'762 A.D. December 24th' Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Dende uses Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. Frieza battles Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end. Namek explodes. *'763 A.D. May 3rd' Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 A.D. September 9th' Tien and Chaiozu are revived. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 A.D. October' After 5,000 years the Makyo Star approaches Earth and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone. But he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone since the Makiyo Star is destroyed. *'Exact Date Unknown' Cell arrives in Trunks's time machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'764 A.D.' Some time in August, Future Trunks arrives. He kills Frieza and his father King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of an android threat that will surface in three years. *'Unknown Dates' Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. Cooler, Frieza's older brother, arrives on Earth and is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. *'766 A.D.' Trunks is born. *'767 A.D. May 7th' The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. *'767 A.D. May 12th' Android 19 and Android 18 (Dr. Gero) arrive. Goku battles #19 but is stricken with the heart virus. Vegeta shows up and kills #19. Piccolo battles #20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17,Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. #17 kills Dr. Gero. The Z Fighters are defeated by the androids 17 and 18. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest being in the series. Goku suffers from the viral heart disease. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Trunks. *'767 A.D. May 15th' Goku's heart disease is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. :Android 14 and Android 15 are released and battle Goku and Future Trunks. Android 13 arrives shortly after. Trunks and Vegeta kill #14 and #15. #13 absorbs the chips of #14 and #15, and becomes Super Android 13. Goku uses the power of the Spirit Bomb to kill Super #13. *Vegeta and Trunks enter the Room of Spirit and Time. *'767 A.D. May 16th' Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android #17. Vegeta battles Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. He allows Cell reache his perfect form after absorbing Android #18. Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and then battles Trunks. Despite using his Ultra Super Saiyan power, Trunks is defeated. Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time. *'767 A.D. May 17th' Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo enters it. *'767 A.D. May 18th' Piccolo exits the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Lime's village and saves it from Barbon's evil intentions. *'767 A.D. May 19th' Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes the new Kami. Vegeta exits the Room of Spirit and Time. Trunks enters it again. *'767 A.D. Sometime between the 21st-25th' Paragus arrives on Earth to ask Vegeta to rule the New Planet Vegeta. He also tells of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who has been destroying planets all across the universe. Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Oolong all go to New Vegeta with Paragus. Goku arrives shortly after. They learn that Paragus' son, Broly, is the Super Saiyan. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks do battle with Broly, only to be easily knocked around. Piccolo arrives and joins the fight. Vegeta also soon comes to his senses and joins the fight. Everyone gives their energy to Goku and he re-opens Broly's wound, nearly killing him. They escape the destruction of New Vegeta, and unfortunately, so does Broly. *'767 A.D. May 26th' At noon the Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits the match, and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's planet and sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger then ever. Gohan and Cell collide Kamehameha waves. Gohan is able to overpower Cell, and completely destroys him for good. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion. *'767 A.D. Unknown Date' A Martial Arts Tournament is held by the millionaire X.S Cash. Gohan and the others enter the competition but it's interrupted by Bojack and his crew who were released when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet. Gohan kills Bojack and his team. *'767 A.D. Unknown Date' Goku's second son, Goten is born. *'767 A.D. Between May and June' Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets him. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament which was planned in "honor" of King Kai's death. Goku fights Pikkon and is victorious. Baby Trunks takes his first steps. A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion Mr. Satan. *'768 A.D.' Doll-taki is employed by Dr. Myu. His task is to gather energy to awaken M2's greatest Machine Mutant, Ruudo. Doll-taki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on planet Ruudo. *'770 A.D.' Krillin and Android 18 get married. *'771 A.D.' Krillin and #18's daughter, Marron is born. *'773 A.D.' Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed. *'774 A.D. March 28th' Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *'774 A.D. April 7th' There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 p.m.. She works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 p.m.. Gohan appears for the first time. *'774 A.D. April 8th' Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'774 A.D. April 9th' Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. East Kai checks out Goku's training. *'774 A.D. April 10th' Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan. *'774 A.D. April 20th' Videl masters the bukujutsu technique. *'774 A.D Sometime between April 20th - May 6th.' Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the Dragon Balls. They encounter Broly. Gohan arrives and battles Broly only to be easily defeated. Gohan, Goten, and a spiritual form of Goku blast Broly into the Sun with a combined Kamehameha wave. *'774 A.D. May 7th' The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui, Goku kills Yakon, Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Goku suggests the Fusion technique to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wanted the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Rou Dai Kaioshin from the Z Sword. Rou Dai Kaioshin begins the ceremony to unleashing Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful, Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'774 A.D. May 8th' The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his new awoken powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Uranai Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kai's. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. *'774 A.D.' Tapion is released from his music box. Along with him, the evil monster Hirudegarn. The Z Fighters battle Hirudegarn. Super Saiyan 3 Goku kills the monster with the Super Ryu Ken. Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and leaves in Bulma's time machine. *'774 A.D. September 7th' Shenron erases everyone's memories of Buu. *'776 A.D.' Table and Grey arrive on Earth. *'778 A.D. May 7th' The 26th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. *'778 A.D.' Bulla is born to Vegeta and Bulma. *'779 A.D.' Pan is born to Gohan and Videl. *'781 A.D. May 7th' The 27th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'784 A.D. May 7th' The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. Dragon Ball GT *'794 A.D.' Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Bebi. Bebi is outnumbered so he escapes to Earth where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Bebi uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create Planet Tsufuru in Earth's orbit. *'794 A.D.' Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Bebi partake in a titanic battle which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tsufuru race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu team up in the depths of Hell. *'795 A.D.' A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17s combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. Most of Shadow Dragons are all defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls. Goku battles Omega, only to be severely out classes. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, but defuse early. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Genki Dama. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish as long as Goku goes with him. The eternal dragon then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good bye to all the Z Warriors. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body, and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'Early 896 A.D' Son Goku Junior goes on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. He meets his great great grandfather Goku on the way. *'Summer 896 A.D.' Son Goku Jr and Vegeta Junior are fighting in which may be the 64th world tournament. :Pan spots her Grandfather but is unable to catch up with him. The final episode of the Dragon Ball series ends with flashbacks to the series most memorable moments. See also http://www.thegrandline.com/dbzinfo/timeline.html *Dragon Ball alternate timelines Notes and references Category:Dragon Ball